Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for improving cooling efficiency of an engine room in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology on an apparatus for improving cooling efficiency of an engine room in a vehicle capable of reducing atmosphere temperature of the engine room by supplying some fresh air among external cold air (hereinafter, referred to as fresh air) introduced into an air duct in response to a vehicle speed to the engine room.
Description of Related Art
Generally, external air introduced into an engine room while a vehicle is driving cools a radiator by passing through the radiator and the air heated after cooling the radiator keeps a temporarily stagnated state at a front side of an engine.
In this case, when the temperature of the engine room excessively rises due to the stagnated hot air, the heated air reflows and is thus introduced into an intake system of the engine through an air cleaner, such that fuel efficiency may be reduced.
Further, the hot air stagnated at the front side of the engine heats an intake port of the engine to reduce volume efficiency of the intake port and retard ignition timing, thereby aggravating fuel efficiency and reducing an output.
As a method for solving the above problem, there is a technology of increasing an area of an opening of traveling wind introduced into the engine room of the vehicle, which leads to a problem of changing a layout of the vehicle and greatly increasing costs.
Further, as the fresh air causes noise of a specific frequency band while passing through an air duct, the intake system may make much noise.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.